Down Time
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Yoruichi and Kisuke spend some time shooting some pool


_Author's Notes: 1000 word drabble for Ankoku-Sensei of deviantART of her second favorite pairing_

**Christmas Gift for Ankoku-Sensei**

Relaxing outside in the backyard was something completely different. Aizen was defeated and everything seemed to be right in the world. The only thing that brought anything down was Ichigo no longer had the ability to be a Soul Reaper. But nothing could be done about that now. With everything back to normal, everyone was now able to relax once again like nothing ever happened.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Yoruichi as she came out and looked at him.

Kisuke lifted his hat off his face, which was protecting his face from the sun. "Relaxing," he replied. "It's not everyday I get to do this."

Yoruichi laughed. "You're right on that. So have you decided what you'll do now that everything is over and we've been exonerated?"

"If you mean going back to the Soul Society, then the answer is no," he answered, putting his hat back on his face, muffling his voice a little.

"And why is that?" she asked, pulling up a seat from nearby.

"Because, we've lived here for 100 years now, well a little longer than that and here seems like home now. Our job positions have new Captains. Life here seems to be more interesting then there."

Yoruichi nodded. "I know what you mean," she agreed. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi has your position and has done a fine job for Squad 12 and Soifon is a wonderful Captain for Squad 2."

"Yes, she thinks very highly of you," he said as he moved the hat and sat up, shadowing his eyes like he always done.

"She always has," smiled the dark woman. "So what shall we do now?"

"Well Tessai is actually in the Soul Society getting reacquainted with the Kido Corps. He just wishes to know if there's anything else and then he's returning and the kids are at school so we don't have to worry about Ururu or Jinta. Got something on your mind?" he asked.

She smiled. "Always do," she replied. "When was the last time it was just the two of us?"

"Since being here in the World of the Living? Many years at least."

"Exactly," she grinned. She reached forward and grabbed his arm, forcing the man to stand.

"Hey wait!" he gasped, grasping his hat before it fell. "What are you doing?!"

"We are going to shoot some pool. We haven't done that in awhile and it's about time to take some time for ourselves."

He smiled as he allowed the cat woman to drag him around the side of the building and down the street where there was a billiards bar. The second the two were in there; she released his hand and went over to an empty table to start setting up. Kisuke went to the bar and ordered a couple drinks for him and Yoruichi.

Once giving the bartender a tip, he went over to his long time friend. The bar was nearly empty except for a couple patrons. The bar had only opened an hour earlier, which left plenty of room for the ex Soul Reaper Captains to shoot a few rounds of pool without being disturbed. The bar also served as a restaurant, which allowed the couple to even have something to eat while they played.

The first game the two shared together, Yoruichi won, nearly cleaning Kisuke's clock with the table. He had only gotten one ball down before she was able to sink all of hers and then the eight ball. The second game, Kisuke was determined not to allow the cat woman to win and this time he won but not by much.

"Well shall we have a third game?" she asked, leaning against her cue stick.

Kisuke smiled. "You're on," he said, rising to her challenge. "How about this time we challenge things up a bit."

"Oh?" she grinned. "Like what?"

"If I win, I get to ask one thing of you," he challenged.

"And if I win, then you'll have to go an entire month without wearing that hat."

"What! Me go without the hat? That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

Kisuke looked up at her, eyes hidden well from the shadow of the hat. "Well then, guess I'll just have to make sure I win."

"Let's just see about that."

The two then began to play a third game. This time Kisuke was giving all he got which Yoruichi wanted in the first place. She knew he wasn't playing at 100% before. So she decided to challenge him with something she knew he wouldn't want just to make him play harder. And it worked.

The first moment he went to make his first shot, she could see he was strategizing. His eyes were roaming the table, looking for angles. She too was playing her hardest. Soon both were going after the same ball and this game was a very close one. During the course of the game, they attracted some attention and now had an audience.

"I'm going to get this in," he stated when it came to his turn. "Off the side bank, ricocheting against the next bank and into that corner pocket."

"You're sure of yourself?" she inquired.

"Of course," he smiled, with a gleam in his eye, as people around gave an oo sound and watched with quiet anticipation as Kisuke made his final move. Yoruichi tried to distract him but it didn't work and soon the ball was in the pocket and he won.

"And now for my prize," he said as he took his cue and rested it on the table.

Yoruichi looked at him with defeat but still with a gleam in her eyes. "And what's that?" she asked.

"A kiss."

She blinked. "You serious?"

"Very." With that he stepped over and pulled her close to him, where he then kissed her in front of those around them. She kissed back and soon the couple broke up and decided it was time to head home before anyone arrived there.


End file.
